Vingador
by Juhdye xD
Summary: O que diria Itachi se o visse em seu maior momento de fraquesa o por acaso vingador? .::UCHIHACEST::. .::Primeiro lugar no XVI desafio do Dia dos Amigos Fics Bowl::. .::Presente de dia dos amigos para Miko Nina Chan::. .::ONESHOT::.


* * *

**••• Vingador •••  
**

* * *

Ele olhou firmemente nos olhos do outro.

Aquele momento chegara. O momento que sempre esperara.

Naquela antiga noite, havia sido fraco e não pode salvar seu clan.

Desta vez ele ia ser forte e vingar seus pais, seus amigos, e o seu antigo irmão, que morrera junto com aquela noite.

Não conseguiu mais mirar os olhos do moreno e olhou para o chão, disfarçando.

Estava bem onde queria estar, á anos.

O Vingador. O titulo idiota que sempre gostara de ser chamado.

Apenas para não admitir que era um fraco.

Apenas para não admitir que não queria enfrentar _ele._

Que apesar de tudo não o conseguia odiar.

Admitiria algum dia que o assassino mexia tanto com ele, o vingador?

Uma vingança idiota. Mais um motivo que o fizera tornar-se a falsa mascara de frieza Uchiha.

E tentara esquecer aqueles olhos, e que o irmão o poderia matar se quizesse.

Pois o vingador de demais não tinha nada.

De forte não tinha nada.

Tinha medo de olhar no rosto do outro, tinha medo de falar com o outro, medo de sujar suas mãos com o sangue do outro.

"Sabes que ter medo não vai adiantar." Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz fria de Uchiha Itachi, e apressou-se a manter a postura de vingador e mirar os olhos do inimigo.

Mas será que ele realmente considerava seu irmão um _inimigo_?

"Então é assim? Vamos lutar, finalmente?" Perguntou o vingador, tentando parecer calma. Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de boca perfeito que o abalou.

Não tinha como vingar aquele clan. Estava tudo acabado.

"Sasuke, sabe que não tem esperança. Eu sou o irmão malvado, e você o mocinho." Disse ele, com um sorriso de escárnio que, notou o mais novo, escondia toda a tristeza mostrada no olhar.

Olhos nos olhos.

Pensavam a mesma coisa.

Tinham que lutar e não tinham jeito de amar.

Sasuke tinha que vingar seu clan.

E ele tinha que honrar seu titulo.

"Itachi-nii-kun, por que não tentar? Por que não há esperança?" Ele perguntou, um pouco infantil.

Naruto teria rido de seu primeiro momento de fraquesa.

Mas seria o primeiro?

Sempre que pensava no _outro_ ficava perturbado, infantil.

E Sakura, o que diria daquilo? _Sasuke, eu lhe considerei homem!_ Podia ouvir. _Mas não passas de uma criança bobinha acreditando no amor impossivel. És irritante!_

Irritante... Tanto usara esta palavra.

Mas irritante era o sentimento que o impedia de vingar.

Que o impedia de vingar os Uchiha e matar o irmão.

"Hm. Achas que eu não luto contra isso também... _Sasuke-kun_?" Perguntou Itachi, desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de Sasuke, sobressaltando-o. "Você é muito puro, não tem as mãos sujas de sangue. Infelizmente, terá que sujá-las. Afinal, não queres vingar papai? E mamãe?" Perguntou ele, beijando de leve o pescoço do irmão. "Mate-me, Sasuke. Mate-me e tire esta pureza de você, esta pureza e esta _inocência_ que me encomodam... Não me deixam sentir seu cheiro."

Sasuke virou-se, assustado. Foi pego de surpresa quando o mais velho fez sinal de silêncio para ele.

Como uma criança indefesa, abraçou-se á ele.

E ele o amparou.

Sempre beijando sedutoramente o pescoço do irmão ou mordiscando de leve sua orelha.

Sasuke estava chorando.

"Por que?" Perguntou, limpando as lágrimas. "Por que assim, Itachi?"

O assassino separou-se dele, com um olhar sério.

"Você _assassinou o clan_! Deixou-me, apenas a mim mesmo, vivo! _Assassinou seu pai e sua mãe!_ ASSASSINO!" Gritou ele, com raiva, puxando sua kunai e enfiando no peito do irmão.

Só depois notou o que tinha feito.

Arregalou os olhos.

Agaixou-se para o corpo do irmão.

Mesmo morto, Itachi sorria com indiferença.

"_Quem sabe tudo poderia ser diferente... Itachi..._" Sussurrou ele, depositando um beijo de leve nos lábios do irmão e levantando-se.

Inconsequentemente, ele tornou-se um vingador.

Inconsequentemente, ele vingou todo o rancor que sentia.

Porém ser um vingador... Pode custar um preço muito caro... A pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, por exemplo...

"_Itachi... San..._"

* * *

**Daí, o que vocês acharam? Um Uchihacest dedicado á minha melhor amiga, Miko Nina Chan, apoiadora de UchihaCest. Logo logo vou postar novos episódios de **Quando se Exige um ato de Pirataria **e **O Biquine Branco de Haruno Sakura**. Esse fic é só um presente de dia dos amigos para ela, em resposta ao XVI desafio do Dia dos Amigos do Fics Bowl, e ganhou o primeiro lugar. DE QUALQUER MODO... FELIZ DIA DOS AMIGOS, MIKO NINA CHAN, MINHA MELHOR AMIGONA!**

**PS: **_Meninas... Eu sei que não é normal... MAS EU SOU UM HOMEM... E o continua moça me insulta, sinto muito... Obrigado..._


End file.
